


Scerek

by SolitarianKnight



Series: The Scereking [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hot, Just good ol fashioned scerek, M/M, No Condom, Scerek Sex, Tons of scerek love, Top Scott, Tree Sex, With a bit of rough, all knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good ol scerek sex drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scerek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scerek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scerek).



> I've noticed that the scerek sex territory comes with a fan group. I want in. Thus, a bunch of nice drabbles will be happening here. I don't have a beta, but I should be able to make this pleasant for everyone. This is my first time writing scerek though so the characters may be a little ooc. Let me know.
> 
> Suggestions and Ideas are welcome my dears. For those of you who follow me for my Sterek, sorry babes, i'll get something up soon, promise.

"You know Scott, I always thought of you as a brother" Derek grunted.

"Did you ever think of me like this?" Scott asked, thrusting in at an angle, causing Derek to moan mid-answer.

"Of course." He gasped out. He'd always thought of Scott as his brother, and as his master. He could sense the status of the true alpha even before know what it actually was. The though of being dominated by such a prominent force would send any wolf into a rut. 

"Good, tell me what you used to think of, I want to know how to do this right." Scott pulled all the way out, slamming in fast to make his point. Derek continued to writhe under him in ecstasy.

"I thought about you holding me down. I wanted you to force me to submit, to accept you as my alpha." he panted, and at this, Scott's grip on the back of his neck tightened.

"You wanted me to make you my bitch? Is that correct?" He growled out. 

"Yes" Derek whined. 

"Yes what, Bitch" Scott picked up the pace, brutally slamming in and out of Derek's abused hole, causing the beta's claws to dig deeper into the tree he was pressed against. 

"YES ALPHA" He cried. 

Scott continued his assault on the beta's body. He felt the man under him begin to tighten up and he clamped his fangs down into his should before shuddering his release deep inside the old man, feeling his knot forming quickly, locking the two together. He didn't stop his thrusting, he kept rolling his hips, drawing screams of pain and pleasure from the beta, only an aborted choked off whine signaling his release against the bark of the tree. 

Only then did Scott stop his ministrations and lay the two of them down on the lead little to rest until his knot could deflate.

**Author's Note:**

> COME AT ME ANON.


End file.
